


Upon These Snowy Days

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daminette December, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: She whipped her head around to look outside through the window, and as she guessed, it was snowing. The ground had a beautiful white cover, and even though it was still thin, she loved it. Then she turned to look at Damian and just melted right then and there. “You remembered”, she gasped and tried to push back her tears of happiness, mostly succeeding. Her voice cracked though but she was fine with that. As long as she made sure he knew she was touched and happy.Daminette December 2019, day 11: Snow
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559191
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Upon These Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh, it's less about snow and more domestic fluff about these two being adorable idiots...
> 
> I hope you enjoy though!

“Good morning, love. I made cupcakes and I want you to test them.”

Marinette groaned, burying her face into her pillow. She really didn’t want to wake up and she most definitely didn’t want to get out of her warm bed, but she didn’t want to disappoint Damian. That was just about the only reason she let Damian pull her out of bed and help her sit on the edge of the bed as he pulled a sweater he found on the chair next to him over her pajama top. 

After taking her hand in his, he led her to the dining room and seated her on a chair. There was already breakfast in front of her, and Marinette could see cupcakes on the tabletop behind her from the corner of her eye. 

“You look like death.”

“I  _ feel  _ like death, Dami.”

“How late did you go to sleep?”

Marinette thought about it for a second before she tilted her head and shot him a sheepish grin. “I think… I think it was around four in the morning?” she said, biting her fingernail before she realised she had nail polish and she didn’t want to ruin it nor did she want to find pieces of dried nail polish in her mouth. Marinette pulled her fingers out and sat on her hands as to not put them back again right away.

“And for what were you up so long?”

“I was making this sweater.”

She pointed at the sweater Damian had forced on her and shrugged, though her movements were still sluggish. It wasn’t surprising, she was still not fully awake or alert. Maybe she could be forgiven her morning sleepiness this once. 

Damian sighed and shook his head in disappointment. “Marinette, habibti, you really need to sleep more. This is starting to get very unhealthy. I’m worried about you.”

“But—”

“Regardless, you look really cute in that sweater. I still don’t approve of your horrible sleeping habits, but I have to admit you are adorable.”

Mari smiled as light blush appeared on her cheeks. She chuckled and bit her lip, soon finding a small piece of the thin skin of her lip in her mouth along with a hint of blood. She really ought to stop doing this and start using lip balm. Should she tell him what inspired her to create it? Or should she just keep her mouth shut and let him hopefully figure it out himself one day?

Meh, she was going to tell him. He’d gotten her to flush red to the tips of her ears, it was her turn to return the favour. “You know, you’re a big piece of inspiration for this, honestly,” she said and fiddled with the hem of her sweater. It wasn’t all that obvious it was inspired by him (or rather, the fifth Robin, but that was Damian and he was proud of it so it didn't matter), but that had been her purpose. She wanted to do something different for a change.

It was mostly blood red, but the edges of the hem were pastel yellow while the collar was black. The over sized, wide sleeves were also black with a touch of emerald green, The pastel yellow sash around the waist hanging down at the front completed the look. Marinette absolutely loved it and was planning to use it more as soon as she got the chance, but she was glad Damian got to see it first. That said, she was most definitely going to wear it for dinner in the Manor the following week. If only she remembered to do her makeup and put on green eyeshadow she would be satisfied. 

“Wait. You made a sweater inspired by me? Oh habibti, you’re wonderful, you know that, right?” 

He made her turn around before pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Marinette smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Of course I made one inspired by you, mon cœur. You and your endless love are my greatest source of inspiration,” she murmured against his lips before kissing him again. Marinette loved how warm his love was, especially how warm his lips were. 

It took them a while before they remembered the breakfast that was turning cold on the table. Damian let Marinette sit back down and then walked around the table to his own seat. He’d made them a combination of Arabian and French breakfast along with, judging by the citrus smell, her favourite tea, which was both lovely and absolutely terrifying. 

Lovely, because Marinette loved both and she was hungry. 

Terrifying, because there was just  _ so much food _ and she wasn’t sure they’d ever be able to eat all of this together.

Well, at least it was more filling than her usual breakfast of brioche or croissants with jam and juice. 

It had taken her a long time before she could start properly appreciate hummus and fool, and even falafel had been something she rather avoided if possible. Now? She could’ve almost lived on them alone.  _ Almost. _

After Marinette finally finished her plateful (it only took her 39 minutes, you couldn’t blame her for being tired and wanting to talk to her beloved), Damian set a trail of cupcakes in front of her. 

“They’re not all for you, but I did make them specifically thinking about you”, he said and picked one for himself. Marinette could only stare at them (and her love) in awe before a quiet, excited whisper escaped her lips. 

“You made these cupcakes for me?”

They were  _ Ladybug _ cupcakes. 

“Yes. And you know what that means?”

“Hmh?”

“Do you remember what you told me around a month ago?”

Marinette shook her head but as Damian didn’t elaborate, she tried to find something from the depths of her memory that could explain this. 

_ “You know, when the first snow falls, it’d be great to be woken up to breakfast”, she’d told Damian as she leant against him, looking up at the starry night sky. “And maybe you could try to bake cupcakes. You’ve never made those, right?” _

She whipped her head around to look outside through the window, and as she guessed, it was snowing. The ground had a beautiful white cover, and even though it was still thin, she loved it.  _ Then _ she turned to look at Damian and just melted right then and there. “You remembered”, she gasped and tried to push back her tears of happiness, mostly succeeding. Her voice cracked though but she was fine with that. As long as she made sure he knew she was touched and happy. 

She loved this man so much. 

“Of course I remembered it. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

“Still wonderful. You make me so happy.”

And he did. Marinette was never going to let go of him if she had any say in it. 

And, for years to come, each first snow Damian made her a meal (if not breakfast, then lunch or dinner) and cupcakes, and each first snow Marinette fell more in love with him than before. 

Despite all that had happened before they met, and despite her thinking things were never going to get better once upon a time, her life had turned out to be wonderful. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the design of the shirt on my tumblr (and the link is below so it's easy to find. I don't know how to add pictures to Ao3. I tried.
> 
> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
